


Wait

by justalittlegreen



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Banter, Happy, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, R&R, Smut, handjobs, hunnihawk, soft, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Wait

"C'mon, Beej." Hawkeye's lips brushed his neck as he sighed. "It'll be so good. Just three little days. You can hold out for me for three little days, right?"

Three days. They weren't likely to have any casualties, so the days would be long, hot and boring. But at the end of those three days...

"And you'll wait, too?" BJ murmured back. Hawkeye nodded his cheek brushing BJ's. "You'll hold off? Wait for me until we get to Seoul?"

Hawkeye groaned. "It'll be impossible."

BJ smirked. "Hard, even."

"Just for that, I get to go first."

"When we get there."

"Right. Or as soon as we get out of sight of camp and I pull the Jeep over and take you in the back seat."

"Hawk, my back seat days are over."

"Okay, okay, okay. Nothing but the best for you. I suppose you'll be wanting sheets in Seoul, then."

"I admit it's crossed my mind. That and the various ways in which we'll defile them."

"Ungh - not fair."

"Oh? Something crossing your mind, Hawk?"

Hawkeye turned his head and gave BJ's earlobe a long and sensuous lick - a move he knew (from accidental experience) would trigger a malfunction in BJ's knees. 

Sure enough, he buckled ever so slightly. "Not fair," he muttered, reaching a hand down and skimming it over the bulge in Hawk's pants.

"Just you wait," Hawkeye whispered. "Three days from now you'll be so aroused you won't even know my name."

"Oh, I doubt that very much."

"Well, even if you remember it, I'm not going to let your mouth rest long enough to say it."

"Planning to keep me busy?" A gentle squeeze. Hawkeye gasped.

"Please," he blurted out, all pretense at control abandoning him. "Please, Beej. I want you so much - "

"Shhh," BJ crooned, smiling a little cruelly. "Three days, right? And then," he leaned in until his lips were right at Hawkeye's ear. "Then, you'll have all of me. Mouth included."

*

Two nights later found Hawkeye coming back from a cold shower, the warm, humid air doing little to prolong said shower's effects. BJ looked up as he came in, one of Peggy's letters in his hand. Hawkeye flopped down on his cot and squirmed out of his sleeves. If BJ kept lying on his bed like that - breathing like that - looking like _that_ \- for one more second, he was going to have a very uncomfortable, sleepless sort of problem. The ache in his cock teetered on the edge between delicious and agonizing. Hawk stuck a pillow between his knees and turned away from BJ. It was going to be a long night.

*

They tried not to walk too fast, tried not to hip-check each other on the narrow stairs. BJ got there first. "Come on, come on, come on," Hawkeye urged under his breath, as if BJ were trying to start a sputtering engine and not just trying to get a key in a hotel room door. 

It opened. Hawkeye nearly fell through it, shoved past BJ and dropped his bags, turning around to find BJ still standing in the hall.

"Beej?"

BJ stared at him, eyes wide. "We're here," he finally whispered.

Hawkeye understood. He reached over the threshold and tugged at the strap of BJ's duffel, slung over his shoulder. "Come on in," he said quietly. "Water's fine."

BJ took a breath and stepped inside.

In an instant, Hawkeye heard, but didn't see the door slam shut as BJ shoved him against the wall and kissed him so fiercely it nearly knocked his breath out.

Hell, he hadn't even gotten his hat off.

When they finally pulled apart, Hawkeye leaned over and slid the deadbolt into place. However flimsy the lock might be, he had no interest in interruptions. BJ started unbuttoning his coat, trying to kick his boots off without untying them. Hawkeye might've laughed if he hadn't been equally invested in the ensuing nudity.

They stopped at their shorts and socks, as if by mutual agreement. Hawkeye reached a hand down to help BJ up, who had knocked himself over in the effort with his boots. BJ kissed his hand before climbing to his feet, then pulled Hawk back into his arms.

Hawkeye held on tight. Skin against skin was such a rarity, it had to be savored. He took long, shuddering breaths against BJ's neck, barely even noticing his own erection, for the moment. This was all he'd been waiting for: BJ's arms, his chest the delicate way his fingers trailed up and down Hawkeye's aching back.

And then BJ's hand was slipping beneath his waistband, coming around to Hawkeye's front, between them, and BJ was stroking him so well, expert and firm and exactly the way Hawk had been dreaming about for the last three days. Hawkeye buried a moan into BJ's neck, hips jerking, his arms still wrapped around BJ, clinging, desperately hard and on edge.

And, blessedly - BJ did not stop. Didn't tease or tantalize, didn't try any of the usual games they played. He touched and stroked, bringing Hawkeye to a gasping edge, and then right over it, holding him close as Hawkeye closed his eyes, buried his face in BJ's shoulder, and came apart in his arms.

~fin~


End file.
